Mr Rich Boy
by MusicLover2010
Summary: Manners matters. Good looks are a bonus. Humor is a must.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Mr. Rich Boy**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

She ran.

She didn't run.

Sakura fucking _ran_.

It wasn't those _'oh-running-is-fun'_ and _'let's-enjoy-the-wind-brushing-through-my-hair'_ kind of ran. No. It was the adrenaline pumping like ice in your veins and fear filling your body like blood ran. Her heart was hammering against her chest as the sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. Her lungs demanded her to stop, they burned and yearned for oxygen but her mind said differently. They told her to run; her instincts screaming her to run and forget about everything else, just run.

Her feet ghosted upon the hard, cement ground as she flew into an alley. Not the best choice at the moment but it wasn't like she had another choice. It was a game... a hunt, and she was the prey. It was either hunt or be hunted. And it seemed the game wasn't in her favor tonight. She didn't bother with directions, it didn't matter at that point. Escaping, on the other hand, did.

But she couldn't help but feel the thrill that the chase was bringing her. Just like the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she couldn't deny the sensation. It was just... there; stomach plummeting, butterflies exploding, and that stupid goofy grin plastered on her face that was bordering on a trembling upside down smile.

She could feel them accelerating. They were gaining in speed and distance, meanwhile it seemed that she was slowing down, doing the total exact opposite of what her mind was screaming her to do. She was vulnerable, so... weak.

_'God dammit. Snap out of it! Breathe, Sakura, breathe.'_

She narrowly missed ramming her shoulder into the hard, brick wall as she made a sharp turn. Dashing down the street, she dared herself to turn her head. She cursed herself as she saw them speeding up. Facing forward, she pushed her legs to move faster than what they already were. Fear clouded her mind, her heart ramming in her chest like a raging bull. Her effort was in vain though.

She felt them accelerate once more as if they had no limit to their bodies like inhuman beings. She could sense them behind her, they were catching up to her.

_'God, someone help me.'_

She couldn't fight, she couldn't hide either. And running didn't seem like an option anymore as she felt herself stumble a few times. She didn't know how much longer she could keep running.

Emerald orbs flickered back and forth as she spotted a group of men in suits, businessmen, down the road. Sakura nearly cried out in joy as a new found power surged into her legs. She began to sprint, a smile slipping onto her face.

But... she failed to notice one important detail. They weren't businessmen. Sure they had the whole businessmen attire and air but what they were holding in their hands weren't expensive briefcases nor were they high-tech smartphones. Nope. What they held were expensive, by an extent. High-tech? Sure.

What they were holding were guns. And Sakura just decided to run straight through it as she discovered that one annoying, important detail at the last second.

Her mind did even registered what she was doing as her body twisted and turned in ways she didn't even know it was possible. She ducked her head as she narrowly dodged a bullet, and she was lucky to miss the one that barely grazed her shoulder too.

Angry shouts and hollers fired both side as they watched the rosette run through in the middle of their heated crossfire. Was she crazy? No, not really. Just really, _really_ desperate.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her body as a warm, calloused hand wrapped themselves around her small wrist. She felt something cold, mental-like brush her shoulder for a split second and that was all for her to let out an ear piercing scream. Her body was automatically in fight or flight mode, not that it wasn't before. Except this time she chose the former instead of the latter.

She wiped around and landed a pretty rough punch on the guy. In a moment's time, she yanked the gun out of his hold in his moment of shock and and aimed it straight at his face, barrel set and ready. Her fingers locked tight around the trigger.

Everything became silent.

No one talked or made a sound. The sound of thundering footsteps that used to be behind her ceased as well. The only thing that came to her ear was the obvious blood pounding in her ear and the sound of her labored breathing. Her chest heaved up and down painfully as she tried to gasp in as much oxygen as possible. Stars appeared in her vision for a moment, but they quickly disappeared as she glowered at the guy standing in front of her.

The said guy had his hands up in a surrendering motion, but his eyes had said otherwise as Sakura came to lock eyes with one of the most intimidating glare she's ever met. She almost bent in fear. Key word, _almost_. She was determined to turn the tables this time. This time was going to have the upper hand, and she did. She was, after all, the one with the gun in her hands.

Her glare turned into a stare as she surveyed the dark-haired man.

He was calm and collected, maybe a bit agitated but cool never less. The man was obviously built as Sakura took a moment to notice the way his black suit cling to his body tightly, showing off his broad shoulders. With the way he had his hands raised up in front of him, she saw his bicep ripple underneath the black material. He was tall, very tall. He was practically towering over her; her nose barely reached his shoulders, she didn't even reach his chin. His aristocrat nose, high cheekbones complimented his figure well. He was quite handsome alright.

But Sakura could careless about that shit. At the moment, he was the enemy. Or was he?

Sakura frowned, her lips pressed together tightly just like the man in front of her. She glanced at him once more from head to toe. Just by his height and frame, he was too tall and built for him to be her chasers. The people who were chasing her were more on the lean side.

She was about to lower the gun but immediately, she was flunked on all sides. Guns aimed straight at her head.

"Put your gun down." The voice was cold and detached as a spiky blond glared at her. He was the closest to her aside from the dark-haired man. He had his teeth bared as a growled rippled from his chest. He was so close that Sakura could feel the vibration from his chest.

Her eyes swept around at her surroundings. She was clearly surrounded. There wasn't even a gap to sneak through. Men in black suits with their guns drawn had her swamped.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Lowering the gun, she flipped it around and handed it back to the man.

Goosebumps began popping up on her skin as his onyx orbs trailed down from her face to the gun in her hand. Cautiously, he took it from her and had aimed straight for her head, just like the rest the men around her. Now, the roles were flipped as she instantly raised her hands up and stared-wide eyes at him.

In a swift, smooth moment, she saw his hands dropped to his side and her trench coat ruffled in the wind.

Like magic, her wallet appeared in his hand. She watched as he push open the latch and studied her I.D. card. "Haruno Sakura. Twenty. Konoha citizen. Undergrad medic at KU, junior."

She didn't know how she managed the words to come out of her mouth, but they came out alright. "...you can pick pockets..."

A round of snickers and chuckles erupted from men around her. But it came to a sudden stop as she waved a rich, black leather wallet in her hand. The smiles on their faces turned upside down as they tightened their hold on the trigger. "Uchiha Sasuke. Twenty-one. Dual citizenship in Sound and Konoha." Her bright eyes came back to meet his dark one. "...maybe I can pick pockets too..."

His voice was cold as he demanded icily, "State your business."

Sakura licked her chapped lips as she caught his spine-chilling stare, "I was running."

He shot her an agitated, annoyed look that clearly told her to elaborate.

"I was being chased."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So some random mass of people decided that it was fun to chase you for no reason? Hard to believe." It was the spiky blond guy.

Glaring at him, she grounded out, "Yes. That's exactly what happened so you better believe it, dumbass." The blond in return growled at her, the look he gave her promised death.

"And what exactly did you believe you were going to achieve by running straight through a crossfire?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Well, sorry, minster." She hissed. "I thought you guys were businessmen. I couldn't see the guns and bullets that far down the street while I was running for my life with stars dancing in my eyes." Huffing, she said bitterly, "If you were in my shoes, you would've done the same thing. I thought you guys would be my saviors or something." Shooting a glare at the men around her, "Sorry for having such a high expectations."

"Hn." Smirking at her, "Then I'll take that thank you right now."

Sakura shot him a incredulous look. "Are you high or something? As far as I'm concerned you didn't even come close to being my savior! I'm surrounded by guns right now. I pretty sure that's not helping."

Sasuke dismissed the guys to lower their guns, his own long forgotten in his pocket. Crossing his arms across his chest, he cleared his throat. "I would think otherwise." Turning his head, he called out, "Suigetsu, Juugo."

From the shadows, two figures stepped out into the open; one had white, blue tipped dyed hair while the other one had spiky flaming orange hair.

"Situation under control?"

"Ye', situation unda' control boss." The white haired guy said as the other nodded in agreement.

He turned around and smirked down at Sakura. Oh, how she hated the height difference! It just made her less intimidating, and her pink locks weren't helping either. "I do believe that my my guys have _chased_ away your chasers."

She raised a single pink eyebrow at his comment as her eyes did a sweep of the area. True to his words, no one was in sight besides all of these men dressed in black. Even the opposing side in the crossfire was gone. Growling, she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke leaned his ears down to her level. "I didn't catch that."

"...sorry..." Her apology was barely above a whisper but she knew that he could hear it loud and clear.

"Hn. Come again." Now he was just teasing her with that stupid -ahem, sexy smirk.

Biting her lips in annoyance, she bit out, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Looking up at the guys around her, he asked, "Do you know what she's saying?"

Sakura felt her body turn red with rage. Her eyes narrowed into into slits. She finally exploded , throwing her hands up in the air, shouting, "Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Hn."

"Hands up! We have you surrounded, so don't even think about escaping!" ... of course nothing was ever fine and dandy for the two. Some crazy shit was always down in schedule for them.

A ring of men also dressed in black had Sakura and Sasuke flaunted on all sides, but this time it seemed like Sasuke was the main target, not her. Sasuke's men were on their toes trying to hatch an escape plan but none seemed to came to mind.

Breaking and pushing pass all the men, the main big guy came forward. He was someone that you could clearly define as snobby or "stuck up." With his nose so high up in the air that you could see his nose hair - ones that seriously needed a trimming and his posture all straight like he was superior or something. Compared to dark-haired stranger she just encountered, this guy was a whole new level of arrogant.

Waving his men forward, they had her and Sasuke locked with their hands twisted behind their backs.

"What the hell?" Sakura spat out, unable to contain her temper any longer.

"Ohhh, what do we have here, hm?" The man said sickeningly, curiosity lacing around his words. Pudgy fingers reached out to grasp her chin. Jerking in his grasp, a sneer on her face, emerald orbs flicked upwards to meet his. Clicking his tongue, he commented, "My, what a beauty we have here." Eyes glancing at Sasuke, he asked, "Is she yours? Quite a taste you have in women, Sasuke. Always catching the best of the best."

As he went to touch her exotic colored locks, Sakura saw Sasuke catch her gaze out of the corner of her eyes. Their gaze locked for a moment, then onyx orbs began to travel down her body, stopping at her feet. Then they snapped back up to her face, and it clicked. Shoes... Pumps... _Weapon_.

_'Of course.'_ Sakura had to mentally smack herself in the face but she decided she could wait and do that later as she quickly brought her leg up and kneed the man in the groin.

Not waiting for his reaction, Sasuke grasped her hand and yanked her out of the circle. Sasuke's men were quick in action as they cleared the way for the two. Their moment of freedom ended far too early. Mr. Pudgy fingers had two of his men hot on their heels, with more to follow.

Twisting around a corner, she was yanked, hard, down another dark alley. Weaving pass rolling trashcans and abandon boxes, they dashed up a rusting apartment staircase. The rusting steeps creaked and groaned under their thundering, hasty footsteps, threatening to break - something that Sakura was hoping wouldn't happen because _that_ would be a long fall down. Peeking over the railing, she gulped at their altitude.

Upon reaching the top floor - an indoor parking lot; footsteps sounding like herds of elephant bounced off of the walls as Sasuke yanked her behind a pillar. Not exactly the best hiding spot but a decent, classic spot to hide in a situation like this; Sakura wasn't complaining, her lungs were still strained from the first chase, this one wasn't helping her at all. And Sasuke didn't look any better.

Nose to nose, chest to chest; Sakura felt his labored breath against her face, she was doing the same thing to him too. Their chest heaved up and down in sync, trying to catch their breath. Each time, he took a breath, his body seemed press closer to hers. It was definitely something she didn't missed, especially how good his abs felt against hers. His sexy, alluring scent filled her senses when he came to press himself a little too close to her. Citrus and woody, with the ocean breeze, Sakura liked the masculine scent coming the man pressed against her. Fresh, clean, and delicious.

Her daze didn't last more than a minute or two before Sasuke had yanked her from their hiding position.

Like deja vu, their chasers were catching up to them.

Sprinting and rounding pass cars, Sakura was pulled towards the elevator. Immediately she was shoved inside as Sasuke jammed the buttons on the elevator to close. She didn't even have time to slump to ground and catch her breath as the elevator's doors opened yet again. Emerald orbs widen in shock at their chasers glowering at them. _'Shit.'_

Thinking fast, she slipped off her pumps and armed herself. Whamming the head of her pump into the guys head, she slugged him in the jaw with her elbow in one fluid motion. Whirling around, she slammed another guy into the wall just outside the elevator. The drywall cracked as paint chipped under the heel of her shoes, locking the guy into the wall.

Sasuke managed to knock out another guy, grabbing her hand, they dashed for the exit. Bursting through the glass doors, they began making their way down the bustling streets.

Glancing behind her, a mistake that she'll never learn, she saw one of the form of a crumpled man get up. With one shoe left in her hand, she threw it behind her blindingly, hoping that her aim was decent enough to knock the said guy out.

Rounding a corner, Sasuke had them back where they started, the alleyways.

Running barefooted wasn't the best experience ever. Her skin felt raw as they skidded across the top of the uneven pavement; her feet scratching occasional rocks, soaking in random rain puddles, and falling in unexpected cracks. But the worst had to be stepping on broken glass. God, did it hurt like hell.

Sakura bit her lips to refrain from cursing like a drunken sailor but it was no use, such profanities slipped pass her rosy lips effortlessly. Yanking Sasuke back to an abrupt stop, she carefully lifted her foot up to inspect her injury. Her face settling into a grimace, blood trickled down her foot, dripping onto the grey asphalt. Groaning, she bit out another string of curses.

Sasuke hadn't paid any attention to her but he did acknowledge the fact that their chasers were hastily catching up to them. Glancing from her to their chasers and then back to her, he did the one thing that came to his mind.

Truthfully, it never did register into Sakura's mind that she was being carried like a princess until he had commanded her to hold on. "It would kind of help if you hold your own weight, bimbo." Shooting him a glare, Sakura swung her arms, tight around his neck. She spotted the black limo, Sasuke was running towards up ahead. One of his men threw the door open and the next thing she knew, they were hitting the road in a limo.

Sasuke could have been a human trafficker or some serial killer, kidnapping her, holding her prisoner for the rest of her life but that kind of just flew over her head.

Propping her foot up on the black leather seat, she began to examine her injured foot. Blood was flowing from her foot like a river, staining the black leather. "You have to be fucking kidding me...," she cursed her luck in life as she saw the glistening glass shards welled deep into her foot. Glancing up at her somewhat-savior, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a random first aid kit hanging around, do you?"

Onyx orbs stared at her intently, before they slipped down to her generously bleeding foot. "Hn." Pressing a button on the side of the car, the divider between the driver and them rolled down as Juugo handed Sasuke a red first aid kit. And then the divider rolled back up. "Here."

Sakura gladly took the red packet. Tearing it opening, she began by propping her foot up on a piece of gaze, a roll of bandages set to the side. Grasping the metal tweezers, she stooped over her knee, picking out glass shards. But the feat seemed to be tad bit more difficult and complicated than Sakura thought, for she couldn't see a thing she was doing; cursing her shortness and the idea of wearing a little black dress today. She could only bend over so far before the hem of her dress hiked up too far for her liking.

Sensing the rosette's trouble, Sasuke was quick to take the pairs of tweezers out of her hand. Lifting her foot up to his lap, he took over in picking out the glass shards at a rapid pace. One by one, a growing pile of shards laid on the white gaze. Then, handling back the tweezers, he proceeded to quickly and carefully wrap her foot. Setting it back down to the ground, he said, "There. Done."

Astonished, Sakura muttered a quick "thanks."

He gave her a curt nod in return.

* * *

Sakura didn't know she ended up in a bar but she did.

She sat down on the bar stool, her legs dangling. Of course, she would never reach the official height where her feet wouldn't dangle from a stool. Not even in heels. She was a midget for life.

The bartender came up to her a flashed her a smile as he wiped down a glass cup. "What can I get you there, little lady?"

"Shirley Temple, please." She watched as he place a cup down in front of her, mixing the drink. He poured a bit of lemon-lime soda with a splash of grenadine, then topping it off with a maraschino cherry.

Handing it to her, he gave her a wink, "Vodka substitute?"

"Maybe when I turn twenty-one," she smiled into her drink.

"A youngster here, hm?" He commented. "How old are you young lady?"

"Twenty." And then she leaned in as she whispered, "Don't tell my mom that I'm here."

A full, hearty laugh erupted from the man. Shaking his head, he said, "Quite a sense of humor you got there."

"Why of course," Sakura said proudly. "Humor is a must have quality. Just like manners. And good looks are too but I guess that's just a bonus."

The bartender had another good laugh as he began wiping down the bar. Smiling at her, "Call me if you need anything else." And then he left to offer his service to an incoming couple that sat down at the other end of the bar.

As she sipped at her drink, she left herself soak in the saxophone player on the stage. She had a thing for music and the sax was no exception. If it was played well, the sound was sexy as hell. The sax had a mellow, sultry tone that could change to smooth and sad at the drop of a penny if the player demanded it. Now if it was guy playing, the sound emitted from the instrument was like a man begging. Wonderful, dark, and rich.

Sakura felt goosebumps popping up on her arms as the player hit a series of slurred notes. Her eyes closed as a sigh passed through her close lips. A shiver snaked up her spine at the sound of perfect cord rang out gloriously in the room.

"Shouldn't you be frighten instead of enjoying this?"

Emerald orbs opened as she gave the newcomer an innocent look. "Why?"

"You barely even know me. We're practically strangers." Sasuke looked at her with a calculating gaze. "And we're a bar."

She merely shrugged. "You don't frighten me. Besides I like a good saxophone player and I'll gladly take a free drink any day after running for my life a moment ago." Taking a causal sip from her drink, she lick her lips.

"I'm a guy, you're a girl. And we're surrounded by alcohol." He pointed out, giving her a strange look.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious," he rolled his eyes at her. "And I'm a virgin, if you were wondering."

He glowered down at her, "No, I wasn't." His eyes adverted to the stage, watching the saxophone performance. He sneaked at the rosette beside him for second. The girl was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm crazy." She said as if she had read his mind. Shifting in her seat, "Kind happens when you're being hunted down by an obsessive serial killer for no reason aside from the thirst that he's out for blood."

The girl was talking nonsense now. "Care to elaborate?"

"Ehhh...not really." She said as she slid her eyes over to his face.

"Funny, you sound like you have a choice." He replied coolly behind his whiskey. Sasuke watched as she glared at him, her lips pressed together in a fine line. Setting his drink down, he leaned back, his elbows on the bar. "In this case," onyx clashed with emerald, "you don't."

Her pretty pink lips curled back into a sneered. "You're not the boss of me."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. But I am covering for your drink."

Sakura huffed and grumbled in her seat. "I can't."

"Why not."

"Well, unless you want a serial killer after you too than you should stop with the questions."

"I'm not scared."

"That's what they all say." She whispered quietly. Sasuke looked at her strangely, but it didn't seem to bother her for she lost in la la land. _'I'm not scared.'_ Sakura smirked at the irony. She too had said those same words back at that time. Now, she was scared, horrified, petrified. Words couldn't even describe what she felt.

Every sound, every creak of the hard wood floors, every phone call, ever doorbell ring, every cry of the wind scared her shitless. Sleeping had become an issue too; the moment her eyes would close, gruesome images would fill even the darkest part of her mind. There wasn't a way to escape the terrors headed her way. It was like she was living in a paranormal activity movie, one she was starring in.

But she was quickly snapped out of her trance as gun shots rang out in the bar, rapid-fire, piercing the ceiling as plaster fell to the ground like snow. Shattered glass exploded all around her. They were flunked on all sides, guns drawn, aimed at their heads. Their exits were blocked. With the crowd too tipsy and the hour too late, no one seemed to register what had just happen but Sasuke did. Maybe, Sakura did too.

Suddenly as a redhead was shoved forward; stumbling, he fell onto the floor. "We're here for payment."

Sasuke watched as the rosette glare at the redhead before sighing. "I'm not even going to ask." Standing up, she whipped out her wallet. "What's the debt?"

A man stepped forward and handed her a piece of paper. She took it. Just glancing at the paper, her eyes widen by a fraction. Shooting the redhead behind her a glare, she muttered, "You are so dead after this."

Huffing, she slapped the amount in the man's hand. Smirking, he said, "Pleasure doing business with you ma'am." With their business done, the men left, leaving the bar in ruins at their fires.

"Pleasure my ass." Sakura growled. Yanking the redhead by his collar, she hauled him up and slammed him against the bar. She took every one by surprise as she slugged him right across the jaw. "What the hell, Gaara?" Shaking him violently by the collar, she shouted in his face. "I thought we've been through this!"

"I know...," the redhead muttered, his eyes on the floor.

"'I know,'" she mocked. "If you know than stop doing business with them!"

"I'm sorry Sis..."

"Apology not accepted." Sakura shoved him one final time before leaning back. Rubbing her hands down her face, she let out a long, dreary sigh. Running a stressed hand through her hair, she motioned her head towards the door. "Let's go."

"Hey Cinderella, before you leave this _frighteningly_ boring ball," his voice drawled out behind her, reminding her that she wasn't alone at the moment, "shouldn't you at least have a pair of shoes on your feet?"

Turning her head, eyes down eyeing her bare feet, she bit her lip, totally forgetting her situation with her beloved gold pumps. _'Crap.' _Not bothering to look back at him, she replied, "I'll manage."

Shaking his head, he began walking out of the semi-ruined bar. This rosette was living an action pack life every moment. First, it was running straight through a cross-fire. Then, successfully knocking out three to maybe five guys double her size in both height and weight with a mere pair of gold heels. And now this issue with her redhead sibling, not to mention her injured barefoot problem. "Come on."

"But I said...-" Sakura said but she was quickly interrupted as Sasuke said, "I wouldn't think a materialistic girl like you would be one to refuse a brand new pair of shoes."

Gaping, she stammered, "I-I am not a materialistic girl...!"

"Oh, really?" Sasuke smirked, eyeing her probably designer little black dress, gold rings, and styled pink tresses. Everything about the girl screamed materialistic, from the way her pink locks framed her face to her barefooted feet. But he was wasn't one to judge a book by its cover. Although, provoking the girl on the other hand... seemed to be very amusing on his part. "I would have thought otherwise."

Standing her ground, emerald eyes narrowed down, "I am not materialistic."

"Hn, okay." He nodded in response, still taking the situation to his amusement. "But come on Cinderella, let's get you your glass slipper so that at least you look a little better than rags."

"Rags...? Oh, this son of a bitch is asking for it." Sakura growled under her breath, her temper rising out of its shell. But that didn't stop her from following the asshole out the bar and into her breezy late summer night.

* * *

He took her a simple shoe boutique just down the road, it wasn't big but it was fairly expensive; the price tag on those shoes made her second guess the purchase on those shoes for sure. The boutique was cute too in words. White cubicle shelves lined the cream colored walls, showcasing different kind of shoes; a small spotlight shining on each one, giving each pair all its glory.

At the moment, she was seating quite comfortably on a small ottoman with a least a dozen shoe boxes swimming around her; shoes hand picked buy the buyer himself. With each pair she tried on, the said buyer would shake his head before telling her to try in another pair. Shopping with the young man was even harder than shopping with Ino, and that was saying something. The associates in the boutique were quick to hand him another pair though, constantly having Sakura shove her foot into a new pair. But they seemed to be more focus on the buyer than the wearer as they didn't mind to carefully slip the heels onto Sakura's feet, causing her to wince every so often as they put a little more than enough pressure on her injured foot.

Slightly irritated with their customer service, Sasuke took a turn to roam through the endless amounts of shoes that the small boutique surprisingly held.

Onyx orbs slid across rows of expensive leather heels, then some covered in satin, some crested with jewels. He made it around half of the boutique when his orbs came to stop on a certain pair. Reaching up to take it down from it's pedestal, he held it in his hand, examining the pair. Covered in a cheetah print fabric, the Hobbs Adeline Court shoes in black was a perfect match for the rosette's choice of attire for the night; nicely complimenting her little black dress and long legs.

He was fast to snap out of his gay moment though as he heard Sakura's cry rang out in the boutique. Suigetsu and Gaara fast to come to her aid; her brother asking if she was okay while Suigetsu said, "Now, come on now. The pretty lady is injured. It wouldn't hurt to be a lil' careful hm?" The white haired associate of his flashed the female workers a smile. Looking up at Sasuke, Suigetsu caught on the silent message to move the workers away.

Making his way back over to the girl, he knelt down in front of the said girl like a Prince Charming swooping down for a kiss. Except, he took her foot into his hand instead of her face. Gently sliding the heel onto her foot with care, he set them back down for Sakura to inspect them.

Slim fingers reached down to touch the matching satin cheetah printed bow at the head of the heel, a smile slipping on her face. Making eye contact with Sasuke, she nodded.

Nodding, he turned to the swooning worker of the small boutique, saying, "She'll take these and put it in my card." Motioning Suigestu forward, he told him, "Deal with the transaction."

"Wait, w-what?" Sakura was baffled at his actions. "You're p-paying?" Lifting the bottom of her shoe up to her sight, her breath caught in her throat at the price; it was at least three months worth of savings. Shaking her head frantically, she began protesting, "Oh no. You don't have to do that. I can pay it myself... -"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard Suigetsu snickering in the background, "A lil' too late pretty lady, transaction alreada' done." And then he added, "Besides, this jerk has more than enough cash to blow."

"B-but..."

"Just take the damn shoe, pretty lady." Suigetsu said, chuckling.

Pouting, Sakura sighed, "Fine..." Turning to face Sasuke, she handed him a quick thank you.

After the Cinderella shoe shopping, Sasuke was surprisingly quite a gentleman as he drove her and Gaara home that night. Walking her to the door too.

With her key turned, door opening, Gaara entered into the house first while Sakura stood back, lingering. Facing Sasuke, she offered him a sweet, charming smile. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she said, "Ummm... thanks... thanks for the shoes today." Motioning down at the new pair of shoes, her smile brightened. "And thank you for the rescue..."

Sasuke nodded back at her politely. "Hn."

Stepping into her house, she glanced back at him, standing out in the late autumn night. Locking eyes with him, "Well... I guess this is goodbye..." Smiling, she added, "Thanks for the adventure." And that was it as she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke stayed there a bit longer, lingering like she did, taking in the late night's air. Behind him, he heard Suigetsu come up, chuckling. "Man, that is one friggin' sweet babe." Shaking his head, he pushed something into Sasuke's hand. "One tha' can land quite a hit too."

Sasuke looked down at the object in his hands, they were Sakura's gold pumps...covered in a bit of blood.

"Damn... just look at tha' blood. Jesus!" Suigetsu chuckled heartily. Eyeing Sasuke, he asked, "Ya' gonna give it back to her?"

Smirking, he said, "Hn."

Nope. He was keeping this weapon for sure.

* * *

**_{A/N}:_ **Okay did anyone follow the new on the Royal Baby? If you did then let's gossip about how on the baby's birth certificate, Princess Kate was written as the Princess of the United Kingdom as her occupation. Let's just take a moment a appreciate how awesome that sounds. Best job ever.

Anyways, this is just the beginning to this new fic. And act like this is the prolouge, because the next chapter is seriously going to change in every aspect :) Hope you like it, if you do, leave a review in the box belong. Thanks, and goodnight!

And special shout out and dedication to **lilithkiss **on tumblr. Here's you're fanfic, sorry, no SuiKa in this chapter. Next one, I promise :)  


**Xoxo, KP**


End file.
